


Compromises

by nosypert



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship needs compromises to last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromises

Keith woke up when he heard the door shut. Anderson came in a minute later, quickly taking off his clothes and getting into bed. He snuggled close to Keith. Keith listened to his breathing calm down. Once Anderson had fallen asleep he took him into his arms. Anderson didn't like spooning or any form of intimate human contact for too long. Keith on the other hand was a cuddler. Sometimes he was a bit jealous of the animals that got to be in Anderson's arms. For Keith cuddling was more intimate and important than sex. Right now he was happy.  
As usual Anderson woke up first. He disentangled himself from Keith's arms. It wasn't that he hated cuddling but he always felt trapped and restraint after a few minutes. It made him uncomfortable.  
He took a shower and ordered some breakfast for them. Then he scoured the news. After the breakfast had arrived he took it into the bedroom and put on an episode of one of his current favourite shows on the TV. He crawled back into bed, staying close to Keith. He put one of Keith's arms around him, only lightly touching his back. He knew Keith wanted more non-sexual physical contact and this was Anderson's compromise.  
When Keith woke up his arm bumped against Anderson's back. He sat up and used said arm to pull in Anderson for a kiss on the cheek. Without a word he then retracted his arm to eat breakfast.  
As soon as Keith had finished eating, Anderson's arm snaked around his waist. He usually only initiated cuddling when he wanted sex. Keith drank the last of his coffee. Anderson then pulled him into a kiss. Keith didn't like sex in the morning but he allowed a making-out. He knew Anderson wanted more sex, since he was often away for reports, and this was Keith's compromise.  
Occasionally Anderson cuddled just to cuddle. Occasionally Keith fucked him in the morning.


End file.
